No More Blood to Spare: Vampire Diaries Fanfiction
by movie-crazie
Summary: NOTE: Spoiler Alert if you didn't watch seasons 6 of Vampire Diaries. Kai ruined Alaric's wedding, killed his fiancé and his own sister Jo. He killed everybody at the reception and killed himself to come back to life stronger than the coven. But he also linked Bonnie's life to Elena's. More specifically, Bonnie has to die in order for Elena to wake up from her coma Kai put her in.
1. The Choice

Overview

_When Kai links Elena's life to Bonnie's, Bonnie has to die for Elena to wake up. Bonnie goes to fight Kai to force him to undo the spell, but only to be defeated in pain on the ground. Hearing Bonnie croak on the ground, Damon rushes over and kneels by her side. _

_Note: The following are exact quotes from The Vampire Diaries show, so it belongs to the creator._

"How dumb are you?" Kai interjects from a seat not too far away. "I deliver you a dying Bonnie bonnet on a silver platter and 'swoosh' right over your head." He chuckles.

"Damon…" Bonnie coughs on the ground.

"Translation she's about to croak." Kai stands up and walks towards them.

Damon grabs Bonnie's hand and looks at her anxiously not knowing what to do.

"Damon…" Bonnie says through raspy breathing.

"Of course, you don't have to help her…" Kai shrugs. "You could just walk away. She dies of collapse lung, no blood on your hands, and you and Elena get to live the life you always dreamed of." Kai smiles.

"Damon…" Bonnie croaks again.

"Either way you better act quick."

_Note: the following parts are my own._

Damon looks at Kai in horror as he kneels down holding Bonnie in his arms.  
"So, what's it gonna be, Damon? How much do you love Elena? Enough to kill her best friend?" Kai grins wickedly as he watches Damon's face search for the answer.

Damon looks at Bonnie, paralyzed in his arms. He closes his eyes to think. _Elena will hate me_, he thought. But, within a second, he gently puts Bonnie back down on the floor. Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

He leans to Bonnie and kisses her forehead lightly. Bonnie looks at Damon is disbelief, But Damon just squeezes her hand. Bonnie grips Damon's hands tighter, but he removes his hand from her grip. He gets up, give Kai a dirty look as he pushes past him and leaves the room.

Bonnie, in pain and in disbelief, turns her head away over and tears stream down her face. She didn't even know what to think. _Was she really that disposable?_ She lets out another croak.

Kai looks at Bonnie and the door Damon just walked through in confusion.

Kai scoffs in shock. "Wow." He manages to finally say. "He just left you. The whole point was that this would torture him for a while. I mean you think he's at least flip a coin Heads he picks you, tails he picks Elena." Kai looks around again in disbelief.

Then he smiles in amusement. "But nope... He just walked away without a second thought." Kai starts to chuckle. "He just left you like a piece of garbage"

He walks over and kneels down in front of Bonnie. "He just left like you in the dirt like dead rat… Like a dirty rag his mother used to wipe herself with. Yikes." Kai smiles but then he looks into Bonnie's eyes.

"Now you know how I feel, when you left me in 1903. I was trying to be the good guy, Bonnie. I've tried everything to make it right! But you left me there in that hell when I've been in one on repeat for over half my life! You didn't even give me a chance!"

Kai closes his eyes to stop himself from his anger. He exhales and shrugs it off. "Welp, No worries. I'm back, and I'm an evil sociopath again, which is way more fun by the way. And I'm a vampire witch, stronger than my coven, which makes me that much better than I was before. Ha I said witch twice."

"So, if you think about, Bonnie, you brought this on yourself." Kai makes a sad pucker face as Bonnie turns her head away in tears. "Oh no. No, no, no, I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Kai turns Bonnie's face towards him. "Hey look, I'm not going to kill you just yet if that's what you're worried about."

Bonnie starts croaking again.

"Careful you're gonna clog your lungs faster than they already are and then you'll die. But I need you, Bonnie. " Kai starts to stroke Bonnie's hair; she leans over and coughs up blood into Kai's face.

Kai takes a tissue from his suit pocket. "Well that was pretty gross." He wipes his face with the tissue. "Well you probably need this more than I do." He waves the bloody tissue in her face "Tissue? No?"

Bonnie lets out raspy and croaky whisper "_Vatos_"

The chairs all around Kai suddenly hurl at him and knock him out right next to her. As the wood of the chairs split, Bonnie tries to get up but only coughs up even more blood. Laying down she grabs a broken piece of wood. She crawls her way over to Kai and stabs him in the back. As it took all the energy out of her, she keeps her hand on the wood penetrating it deeper.

Kai yelps in pain and throws Bonnie off of him. _Vatos!_ Kai says making Bonnie fly across the room.

Bonnie lifts her head up, noticing the wood is still in his back. _Incendia…_

The wood starts to ignite in flames. Soon Kai starts to burn into flames along with it. Kai starts screaming in pain on the floor. Kai yells again fighting to get the burning stick out of him. He looks up at the ceiling noticing the chandelier and the lights.

_Motus_!

As the light starts falls, Bonnie puts her hand up, but the chandelier falls on top of her and shatters over the floor. Fire starts to arise when the lights hit the ground. Kai yells S_uctus incendia! Suctus Incendia!_ Kai yells, and finally, the fire diminishes from around him and his back. Kai lays on the ground moaning in pain. His hand and the side of his face is burnt. He rolls over and grunts as he finally manages to pull out the chair leg from his back.

He throws the chair leg aside and struggles to sit up. "Ah… Bonnie. That wasn't very smart of you. And all this over a tissue"

"You know this could have all been avoided, right? I mean look at you. You're weak. You're a fighter though, Bonnie. So, you get an A for effort. You know I never understood that saying, effort doesn't start with A." Kai laughs to himself.

He tries to stand but he just falls down and ends up crawling. He inches himself towards Bonnie.

"And I'm so hungry right now. Is weird that I'm hungry? But it's not like an aching hunger. It's more like a craving for something. I don't know what it is."

"You're need blood!" Damon yells from behind him.

Kai turns around and sees Damon standing at the door again in front him. _Invisque_ He whispers. Then he rolls his eyes and smiles. "Hey… Look who's back? It's too bad you just missed the show." Kai turns over to see Damon walking towards him.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"We just had a little quarrel, but everything's fine now, right Bon Bon?" Chuckles at the sound of silence.

"Where is she, Kai?"

"Oh, she left. She was just mad 'cause I'm the better witch. Talk about a sore loser."

"Guess what, Kai? You're not going to be a witch nor a vampire anymore if you don't get some human blood, 'cause you'll die. So, tell me where Bonnie is! Now!"

"I told you she left. She couldn't have gotten that far, I mean you saw her. Well actually, she left about 5 minutes ago. Why'd you come back anyway.

"Kai..."

"No, no, no, hold up. You came back to ask me to lift the spell nicely, right? And the blood is your gift to me to lift the spell, right? Because I am literally starving right now."

"Not 'till you tell me where the witch went."

"Are you sure, I'm craving human blood right now? Can't I just eat you instead?" Kai groans.

"Yes, Kai. It's human blood. And you're going to die either from starvation or strangulation. I'm going to shut that blabbering mouth of yours with one chop of your head. I know you're lying. So, you give me back the witch and I'll give you this blood or I kill you. Your pick."

"And the tables have turned everybody give it up for Damon Salvatore." Kai claps as he starts to stand up. "Not if I kill you first." Kai sings. He starts to fall over. Then his voice goes deep, "Give it to me…"

Damon takes the bag out of his pocket. the bag. Kai lifts his head "Yeah, you smell that. You feel that. It's hunger. All you need is one bag, and you'll be a hybrid."

"I can literally get out of here and kill the next person and suck their blood. I don't need your stupid dead granny juice box."

"Not walking that you won't" Damon opens the bag. Kai moves forward. Damon steps back, opens the bag and dips his fingers in it and taste it. Kai looks at the bag. "Looks like you lost the fight. As if your face couldn't get any more hideous. Ouch"

Kai chucles. "This is nothing, Damon." Kai inches towards him. "I'll do much worse to you and I'll get my own blood."

Damon stares at him for a second that rushed towards him and picks him up by the hem of his shirt. "Hey calm down, buddy—"

"I hear your heartbeat, Kai. You're a weak, useless, pathetic kid whose about to die without finishing what he killed himself to do. So give me Bonnie and I'll give you the blood so you can transition into a hybrid heretic or whatever you want. Or I'll bury you next to Jo's grave."

Kai looks at Damon for a few seconds. "Fine! Give me the bag!"

Damon pushes Kai to the floor. "Bonnie first. Now!"

"Fine, she's over there crying under the pile of lights." Kai turns his head to an empty space in front of him.

"Where?"

"I told you, she's under the pile of lights." Kai points.

"Kai, if you—"

"Oh right, right, I'm sorry I forgot about the spell." Kia smirks. "_Phasmatos oculacs._"

The broken chandelier and stringed lights appear in front of him with Bonnie tangled under them. Damon widens his eyes in horror, "No…"

Damon speed over to her, lifting and throwing the lights and bulbs aside. Damon finally lifts the chandelier pieces away from Bonnie's side and bends down to her. "Hey, hey… Bonnie… Bonnie, I'm here." He scans her looking for any injuries. Damon turns Bonnie's body around to face him. Then he looks horrified to see the blood and he eyes closed. "Bonnie?"

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't see her before. I mean I get you wanted her to die, but she's not invisible. Well I did put a cloaking spell on her when you got here so nevermind. The lights really bring out her eyes. Oh, wait their closed. My mistake I meant dying by the pile of lights, not crying. Oops."

"Bonnie, no…" Damon put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder and shakes her. "Bonnie wake up! Come on…". Damon shakes his head.

"You're probably wasting your time. She coughed up blood, lost half her oxygen, and got a light shattered on her so diagnosis is 100% dead."

Damon slowly turns his head towards at Bonnie "I'm going to rip your head off."

"Sorry, but that wasn't part of the deal." Kai weakly points at Damon. "I give you Bonnie, you give me the blood. And I'm so hungry. Where is it?"

Damon angrily throws the blood bag on the ground next to him. As Kai bends down to pick it up, Damon grabs Kai by the neck and chokes him. Kai loses his breath and tries to say a spell, but Damon covers his mouth and nose. "Bye-bye, Kai-Kai!" He snaps his neck and Kai's body falls to the floor. Before he hits the ground, Damon uses full force and chops his head off with his hand and it flies across the room. His body falls to the ground right in front of him. He looks at Kai angrily and kicks his head across the room, then rushes over to Bonnie again.

"Bonnie, get up." Damon lightly puts her head in his arms. "Bonnie, please. Wake up. You're not dead, alright." Damon searches for life, but Bonnie stays motionless and limp in his arms. Damon regretfully closes his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" Damon whispers. He takes Bonnie in his arms and carries out of the room.


	2. Chances Slim to None

Overview:

_Damon carries Bonnie in his arms and rushes to the hospital. He doesn't bother checking in and goes straight to the nearest nurse and starts yelling._

"She's dying! Help her now!"

"Sir, I'm afraid you cannot enter this way. If you go to the front desk, we will attend to you as soon as possible with urgent priority." The nurse responds.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that, Ma'am." Damon steps closer to her and locks her in a gaze. "This girl is dying, and she is your priority. So, do everything you can to save her." The nurse blinks and looks at Bonnie in his arms, concerned. "How did this happen, sir?"

"Lights fell on top of her; I wasn't there! Help her!" Damon yells.

"Okay, sir." The nurse dials her walkie talkie. "We are going to need a stretcher out in the front wing patient incoming on ground floor number 7." The nurse looks back to Damon. "We will do everything we can to save her." Damon sighs and watches a group of three nurses coming in with a stretcher. Damon places Bonnie on the stretcher and lets the nurses carry her away.

Damon lingers for a moment then rushes through the hallway for a patient room until he finds Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler standing in front of Elena. "Damon, are you okay? What happened?" Stefan asked, noticing the blood on his hands and clothes. "I'm fine. It's Bonnie!" He says and rushes to follow the nurses. Everyone follows after him.

"Damon, what's going on!" Stefan says.

"Kai happened! She went after him to undo the spell."

Damon leads them to the window outside of Bonnie's room. She is placed on the bed as the nurses start taking her vitals.

"Oh my god…" Matt whispers.

"Is she going to be okay?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know," Damon says while looking at Bonnie.

They all look through the window. Finally, the head nurse comes out to greet them. The "Sir, do you know what this cause of the blood came from?"

Damon stutters, "I—I don't know. Her lungs collapsed, and- she can't breathe. A light fell on top of her head…"

"Are you serious, Damon?" Tyler blurts out.

"That's how I found her, wolf boy." Damon snaps.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" The nurse asks.

"Du-Yes!" Damon spreads his arm out, almost ready to strangle someone. "Get back in there!"

The nurse seems startled for a split second, then goes back into the room. One of the nurses reports out loud, "Patient is unresponsive but has a pulse. Check blood pressure and breathing!"

"Breathing is abnormal, faint, and irregular. She is not getting enough oxygen! Oxygen mask needed stat. Prepare for CT scan and constant vital sign monitoring! Get the MD." The nurses prepare for a CT Scan, and the other rushes out of the rooms to get the doctor.

Matt turns away from the window. "Damon, what the hell happened? I thought you went after her."

"I did," Damon says defensively.

"Then how did this happen?" Tyler jumps in.

"Kai got to her before I could." Damon looks away, and there is a short silence before Damon asks, "How's Elena?"

"Breathing, but just not awake," Matt says.

Damon looks at the floor and sighs. Then turns around, "I'll be right back."

As the nurse comes back with the doctor beside her. Caroline pulls her aside. "Is she going to be okay?"

"The problem is we don't know what caused it. We think she may be in a coma, but the brain scan will confirm what type of brain damage it is."

"A coma? For how long?"

"We won't know until we get more information. We are doing everything we can to save her." The nurse replies. Caroline sighs and lets her go.

The doctor and nurses perform the scan and show brain damage in Bonnie's brain stem. They confirm that Bonnie is in a coma. They connect her to oxygen and put a catheter through her and IV for fluids and drugs.

Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler sit by the room and wait for the nurses to come out.

"How is she?" Matt asks

"Not good. She has severe head trauma in the brain, including the brain stem. Additionally, we saw damage in the lungs, so she is not getting enough oxygen. She is in a coma right now. We are worried that if he moved into a vegetative state after a few weeks, it might end up being persistent. And if that lasts longer for a month, she may never recover."

"Oh my god!" Caroline turns away.

"We will do everything we can for her. I am so sorry that this happened."

"Thank you," Stefan says, and the nurse walks away.

"How is it that two of our best friends are dying right now!' Caroline shakes her head.

"I need to get the hell out of Mystic Falls," Matt says

You and me both," Tyler adds.

The nurse walks back to Bonnies room "visiting hours are closing in about 15 minutes. You may enter the room since the screening is over."

The three go inside to see Bonnie.

"I'm going to check on Damon. I'll meet you guys later" Stefan turns around and goes back to Elena's room.

Stefan leans against the door, sees Damon kiss Elena's hand then place it on her chest. He kisses her on the cheek and covers her with the blanket.

"So, where's Kai?"

"I ripped his head off. The bastard's dead for good. Is Bonnie alive?"

"You could say that. I mean, she's barely breathing, and she can't move. She's in a coma. Apparently, there's damage to her brain stem and cerebrum. If she goes into a vegetative state after a few weeks, she might not make it." Stefan sighs. Damon doesn't respond.

"Are you okay?"

"Stefan, is it evil that for a second, I was actually hoping that Bonnie died back there?"

Stefan sighs. "Well, I mean, I understand why. Her death is linked to Elena's life, and she's the love of your life. But Bonnie's our friend, and She's Elena's friend. But it was just for a second. You didn't let her die. So, no. I don't think that makes you evil."

Damon starts to pace the room. "But that's the thing. Stefan. I did let her die! Kai gave me a choice to save her, and I walked away. I left her with Kai to die until I walked a couple blocks towards the hospital and realized I made a mistake. And when I went back, I find a 300-pound light bulb next to her head on the ground with blood coming from her mouth and her limbs in 4 different directions.'"

Stefan stares at Damon, speechless. "So now both Elena and Bonnie are asleep. And I don't know what to think. I love her, Stefan. More than anyone. But she'd kill me for thinking Bonnie's life was so disposable."

"We'll figure this out, Damon. I mean, yeah, Bonnie's asleep, but she's alive. As long as they're both alive, we can find a way to fix this. But we can't lose Bonnie either."

"Yeah, thanks, brother."

"Want to go home. Visiting hours are almost over."

"I'll meet you there. I'll stay for a few minutes."

Stefan nods understandingly. I'll wait outside." He leaves the room.

Damon walks over to Elena. And puts his hand over hers. "I love you, Elena. God, I wish you could be here right now.",

But I'll be here waiting. I've got all of eternity." He kisses her hand and sets it back down. Then he looks at her and smiles, then walks out of the room to go to Bonnie's.

The nurse is waiting by the door. "Here for Bonnie Bennett"

"Yeah. So, can you fix her?

"Al we can do is keep her vitals in check and wait. The head trauma is pretty bad."

"Thanks, Doc."

"You know, talking to someone in a coma can help them use their brain. Maybe she can't respond, but she may still be able to listen." She smiles. "She's all yours for five more minutes."

Damon stares at her as she walks away. Damon steps into the room.

He sees Bonnie in an arm cast, a neck brace, and an oxygen tank over her mouth. Her eyes are closed as if all these devices are putting her to a peaceful sleep. Damon walks over to a chair and sits next to Bonnie. He looks at her and sighs.

"Bonnie…" He scoffs. "It's always you, isn't it? You just had to be her best friend. Why couldn't it have been Tyler or Matt? Now, you can't help us figure this out because you're a witch who got witched who's in a coma."

There is silence in the room. "But Kai won't be back for a while." Damon looks at her. "I cut his head and fed it to the squirrels," Damon smirks. The silence in the room lingers.

Damon stops smiling and looks at Bonnie with sad eyes. Damon takes her free hand and rubs it gently between his. "I'm so sorry, Bon. This is my fault. I realized I made a mistake when it was too late."

"If you can hear me, I want you to listen. I went back to save you. I was never going to leave you alone." Damon sighs.

"I left you alone. I left you to die so I could have Elena back. But then I realized she'd never want me to choose between the two of you. And I went back to save you, Bonnie. I came back for you, but I was too late. And I'm so sorry."

Damon reaches over to put his hand against her cheek. "And You can hate me when you wake up. Because I did this to you, and I let Kai hurt you again. But please, Bonnie…"

"Don't Die, okay?' Damon smiles sadly at Bonnie, and he holds his hand and head. "Do me this last favor, and you can hate me for the rest of your life. You can even put a stake through my heart if you want. Just Don't let yourself go." Damon starts to stroke her hair lightly. "And hey… We'll figure this out. You're going to get through this. Elena's going to wake up, and you're going to be fine."

Damon stares at Bonnie as he put her hand back on the bed. He puts his hands on the rim of the bed. He looks away and sighs, and walks away.

The nurse tells him good-bye, and Stefan is waiting for him outside. "Let's go, Brother."


	3. Do or Die

About 3 weeks later Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Matt. Matt sits in the chair right next to Bonnie's bed and Damon stands on the other side. Caroline walks over and puts Stefan and Caroline stand next to each other in the front the bed.

Damon sighs and gets up from the chair next to the bed. "She's not going to wake up, Stefan. She's as good as dead anyway." He tries to walk out the door, but Stefan puts his hand out to his chest to stop from stepping any further.

"Look, Damon, we're going to figure this out. We're going to find a way. But Bonnie is Elena's friend and our friend too. We're not sacrificing her life. We'll figure this out by keeping both of them alive."

"You keep saying that, but when?" Damon gives a death glare as he pushes Stefan's hand away. "I'm tired of waiting, Stefan! Elena is the love of my life. All I want to do is hold her and kiss her right now, but I can't because Bonnie's lying there like a sack of bones waiting to be put out of its misery."

"Damon..." Before Stefan can say anything else, Caroline interjects. "And whose fault is that Damon?"

"Kai did this to her, Caroline!"

"No, Damon! This was all you!" Caroline raises her arms in the air and lets them drop to her sides again in disbelief.

"You always do what's best for yourself. You don't care about the consequences. You don't care about who you hurt as long as you get what you want. And in your mind, you think that letting Bonnie die, Elena's best friend die, was the only way out of this. And you let yourself believe you're doing the right thing. You actually believe that you're doing the right thing which is even worse than doing the wrong thing, Damon! But you're not fooling anyone but yourself!" Caroline looks at Damon wide-eyed and hurt waiting for a response.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Blondie?" Damon walks closer to Caroline. "No one has any idea how to undo this spell. The only person who did is dead, and the only person who can help us figure it out is dying right now! There's no other choice!" Damon says in a low voice.

"There's always a choice, Damon! You just make the wrong ones! We're not letting you kill Bonnie! Got it?" Caroline asserts herself by locking eyes with Damon refusing to back down. Damon looks to Stefan then back at Caroline and rolls his eyes.

"Look, here's what I suggest we do." Damon walks over to the side of Bonnie's bed. "I give Bonnie my blood through this IV-fluid thingy. I do the signature snap of the neck, so Elena wakes up. Then Bonnie wakes up from my blood in her system and the world is back on its axis." Damon turns his hands out impressed by his own idea.

"We're not turning Bonnie into a heretic, Damon." Stefan scolds.

"We get Elena back and we get Bonnie back as a super witch. It's a win-win, Stefan."

"We're not going to turning her, Damon." Matt reiterates barely looking up from his gaze at Bonnie.

"Give me three good reasons why we shouldn't." Damon challenges. Matt finally looks up.

"First off we have no idea if it'll worsen her state. Second, we can't turn her into the same hybrid that literally killed her in the first place, and third, we know Bonnie. She wouldn't want that."

"You're saying that Bonnie wouldn't want to be alive?"

"She should at least be given that choice if she wanted to be a heretic, Damon! Let alone a vampire at all. You and I should know that better than anyone." Damon looks thoughtful at Stefan's last statement. He finally stays silent.

"And I promise you her answer would be no," Matt says.

Damon doesn't know what else to say so he just looks over at Bonnie and sighs.

"Look it's only the third week, she's not dead yet," Stefan says.

"Exactly! And she's not getting any better! We don't have much time!" Damon shouts again.

"Guys, stop, Bonnie's waking up!" Matt holds Bonnie's hand as she flutters her eyes open. "Guys, she's waking up."

"Get the nurse," says Stefan. Caroline runs out the door to do so.

Bonnie opens her eyes.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, can you hear us?" Matt shakes her shoulder lightly.

She goes into a blank stare and blinks.

"Bonnie?"

A nurse comes in with Caroline right behind her. "What's going on?"

"I think she's waking up."

The nurse quickly walks over to where Matt is sitting. Matt stands up to give her some room.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" The nurse snaps. The nurse looks into her eyes with a flashlight pen. Bonnie slowly turns her eyes to look at her. She takes the pen and takes her hand. She pokes the tip of the pen to Bonnie's hand and she blinks.

"What's going on? Why can't she say something? Is she getting any better?" Caroline asks anxiously.

"She seems to be entering the vegetative state."

"Speak English please," Damon says.

The nurse blinks for a second then starts to speak. "She will be able to sleep and wake and blink. Some movements may be intentional but not consistently. And she may be able to respond to stimuli in some sort of way but also not consistently."

"And how long will she be like this?" Matt asks.

"We have to wait and see. It depends. Unfortunately, her brain damage was pretty severe, and if she stays like this for more than a month, she has a good chance of being in this state permanently. But things like helping with her senses like showing her pictures, bringing flowers, playing music will help the process." The nurse explains.

"So, she's not awake, still?" Caroline presses.

"She is awake, but she is not aware. She can only perform reflex movements and again not consistently. She still can't eat drink or move on her own. I have to record her change in state, so if I can have the room please."

"Give us a minute," Damon says.

"I'm sorry... this can't wait, I must record her change of state as soon as possible. But you may come back in once I'm finished." The nurse replies.

Damon abruptly puts a hand on the nurse's shoulder and looks into her eyes. "I said, give us a few minutes".

The nurse blankly stares at Damon then she smiles and looks at him and the rest, "I'll give you guys a few more minutes." She smiles then leaves the room

Caroline shakes her head. "Damon? What was that for?"

"See? Bonnie will be able to compel and do spells. With my blood and her powers, she can defeat lunatics of Mystic Falls within hours."

"Not happening, Damon," Matt grumbles as he walks back to the chair by Bonnie's bed.

"She's not waking up anytime soon, busboy! She can't even talk or move. Hey Bonnie!" Damon snaps as he yells, "you there?"

Bonnie closes her eyes tightly.

"She can hear you. You're being too loud." Matt argues.

"Oh, she can hear me? Good." Damon angrily walks over to the side of the bed and pushes Matt over. He kneels down to her level next to the bed, violently grabbing the side railings.

"So, Bonnie, since you can hear me, try your damn best to listen. If you don't wake up soon, I'm going to wake you up myself. Only thing, you'll wake up as a vampire. Now if you don't want to be a bloodthirsty human bloodsucking Bennet witch, which I personally don't think is too bad, I'd suggest you speed this up. Either way, you're gonna wake up, whether it's your way or my way."

Damon searches Bonnie's eyes for a response, but none is given as Bonnie's stare is still fixed. Damon pushes the railing angrily, gets up, and leaves the room pushing Stefan as he leaves.

"Stefan, you can't let him do it to her. You can't let him turn Bonnie." Caroline cries.

"I won't. I promise." Stefan hugs Caroline.

"What if Bonnie doesn't wake up. What if she's like this forever. I just... I can't even—"

"We're not going to letting that happen. We need to do everything we can to stimulate her brain and get her to recover faster." Stefan reassures.

"I'll come here every single day if I have to," Caroline says.

"We'll all come. Elena and Bonnie need us to do everything we can. Then the rest... well the rest is up to them..." Stefan holds Caroline's hand.

There is a knock at the door. The burse peeks her head in. "Are you guys finished yet?"

"Um, yeah, yeah, let's go. Matt, you're coming?" Stefan says.

Matt sighs and gets up. "I guess so." He turns to the nurse. "Thanks".

The nurse puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at the group. "We're doing everything we can. I can't promise that she'll get better, but we can tell she's a fighter."

"We know." Matt smiles and leaves with Caroline and Stefan.


End file.
